


Captured

by Joseph_Nightjar



Category: Prototype (Video Game), inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Torture, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Mercer hates working as a scientist for the DUP, but as Augustine brings Eugene back in - after the Conduit had managed to escape - and asks Alex to show him what happens to those who try to escape, Mercer decides to quit on a quite unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know this a damn crack pair, but I somehow liked it... Please don't ask me why, probably of all the RPGs I wrote with them ~~  
> Nevertheless, enjoy reading that little story!! :D And don't forget to leave Kudos if you like it ~~

The alarm rang at exactly 6:00 a.m., but Alex Mercer was already awake.

_This job is the worst..._ , he thought and slowly got up, even though he was still tired and just wished for another hour to rest, but he knew that wasn’t possible. Although Mercer worked for the DUP, he felt more like one of their prisoners…

_”Mr. Mercer… You are one of the best scientists of this century. Of course, your field of expertise isn’t that accepted, but… The DUP needs you, Mr. Mercer. What do you say? You can finally have an own laboratory, you can do whatever you like, no rules, no borders, we also offer you test subjects. Of course you have to test a few things for us, too, but we are sure that you are the man we need for this job.”_

He could still hear Augustine's words in his head, still knew that he should have said _no_  back then, but now it was too late. What he had expected all this to be was completely different from how it was now. Mercer hated that job, he hated what he had to do to those poor Conduits, saw them breaking a little more each day and couldn’t do a single thing to make their lives a little easier… Sometimes he asked himself what they did with the Conduits after Mercer was done with them, if they tortured them even more, if they at least got a real bed to sleep on… But he wasn’t allowed to ask questions and he wouldn’t dare, for it was not only his that was at hazard, but also his sister’s. They both more or less lived in Curdun Cay now, even though they were allowed to leave whenever they wanted, but this was a prison for them, too, and they knew it.

_I wanna quit… I just wanna quit and run away from that facility and never ever come back..._ , he thought as he walked over to his wardrobe to get dressed, pulled out a hoodie, jeans and his lab coat, stroke his hair back with his fingers and walked over to the kitchen, where Dana already waited for him.

“Good morning, Dana. Did you sleep well?”

“Alex.”, was everything the younger one replied, was still angry at him for doing this job, for this life, for actually everything. She hated Curdun Cay, she hated the CCTVs in every corner of the room, she hated being tightly controlled, not even able to masturbate without letting the DUP know.

Mercer knew how Dana felt, but he couldn’t do anything about it, he could not even talk to her and she knew that, too. So what else should he do? There was nothing but drinking his goddamn coffee and just hope he eventually died of a heart attack.

After he finished his sparsely breakfast, he went down to his laboratory and turned on the lights. Someone had been there the last night, at least for cleaning up the mess he made, but there was no chance to get rid of all the blood which had been sticking to the walls over the time… Sometimes he wondered how many of those Conduits had actually died in here, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to know. Even though they all had fast healing powers, some of them he never saw again. Just when they came to visit him in his nightmares sometimes.

“Good morning, Mr. Mercer. You’re early today.”, he heard Augustine’s voice and rolled his eyes while looking down to the ground, making sure none of the CCTVs would catch his looks.

“Always ready for work, Miss Augustine.”, he replied and tried not to sound too sarcastic, even though he just wished to punch Augustines face by now. At the beginning he thought this would be nothing but a well-payed job, by now he knew that it was hell on earth.

“Good to know, because we have captured the one who escaped. It is your job to show him what happens to the Conduits who don’t obey our rules.”, she replied and Mercer instantly had the need to throw up.

_No… Please not the kid… please don’t let this be the kid..._

“You mean that Eugene, Miss Augustine?”, he replied with an unconcerned voice, even though he could feel his hands shivering already. He had been so glad as he had heard that this guy had been able to escape, for he was only twenty one… and now…

“Yes, we got him back. Great news, Mr. Mercer. I hope you’ll enjoy teaching him a lesson~”, Augustine replied and Alex wanted to punch her even harder, wanted to rip her ugly face off, wanted to make her suffer for what she did, for what she made him do, but instead he just nodded, knowing that he couldn’t do a thing against her…

“Sure, I will.”, he just said and grabbed his documents with still shivering hands, searching for the ones about Eugene.

_Eugene Sims, Born: 02.04.1993, Powers: Video Manipulation..._ , he read again, looking at the picture of the boy, wearing the orange DUP prisoner suit, staring at him with no life left in his eyes. Mercer knew that he shouldn’t care, but he did. When the scientist was in his early twenties, he had just started studying, becoming what he hated to be by now. As a kid, there had been nothing better for him than slicing up smaller animals, make them suffer until they died and he had always wanted to do the same thing to those humans, wanted to let them suffer for everything he hated on them, but as he heard those poor Conduits screaming in pain, begging him to stop… Well, even then he didn’t care. But Eugene… He had never screamed, not even once. He was just sitting there staring at him while he made his tests, sometimes closing his eyes, silently crying when the pain was too much for him. Seeing someone suffering like this… Well, that was the moment he started caring. This Conduit had already been broken as he came to Curdun Cay, leaving Mercer no chance to make him suffer any more. Somehow he hadn’t seemed to care about the physical pain, already knowing that mental pain was even worse. Mercer wanted to know what happened to him and actually managed to find out some things, but that didn’t made anything better. The most important thing he got to know was that his mother turned him in instead of protecting her son… but that told him enough. It took a special kind of asshole to turn in his own son. Probably that women deserved the ‘worst-mother-of-the-year-award” even more than Alex mother would have back then, but for gods sake, that woman died a long time ago.

Nevertheless, Mercer was somehow sorry for Eugene, and since then he had also started to feel the same about the other Conduits. In the beginning, this job had been at least okay, but by now it was the pure horror for him.

As two of Augustines minions brought the boy in, Mercer felt his heart beating fast in his chest, seeing the little Conduit like this, all beaten up and crying and somehow… different. This time he wasn’t as calm as before, appeared a little more alive to him, even though he of course wasn't happy.

“DELSIN WILL GET ME OUTTA HERE, YOU’LL SEE!! MY FRIEND WILL COME AND RESCUE ME!!”, he screamed at the DUPs, who both didn’t bother at all, fixating him on that chair again easily, although Eugene tried his best to make it harder for them. But nevertheless, they managed and Mercer just wanted to cut those chains open again, releasing him, but… Damn, his sister was up there… But…

_Fucking hell, I can’t do this. I can’t_ , Mercer thought while he heard Eugene screaming and crying, getting out the phone out of his pockets and dialed his sisters number.

“What is it?”, she then wanted to know and Alex could already hear in her voice that she knew something wasn’t right.

“I just wanted to ask you to go to the pharmacy to get me some earplugs. They brought back the kid. That screaming is so annoying.”, he told her and just hung up then, started checking his documents for a while to save Dana some time to get out of that building. Of course they were fighting at the moment, but he and Dana had a real strong connection and his sister knew him way too well and also that he just wanted her to get out for a while... or forever, depending on what he would do next. Actually, Mercer didn’t even had a plan, but he knew that he would quit that job today, and there was also a small chance to do so _and_ stay alive.

After he hung up he walked over to the Conduit who was still screaming, but stopped as soon as he saw Alex. For a moment, they were staring into each others eyes and Mercer tried to tell him that he was sorry for this, could just hope that Eugene would understand it.

“So, we’re back, yeah? Hope you had a nice time outside, because you won’t get out here as fast as you might think again.”, Alex told him, bending down a little, winking almost not noticeable, at least not for the CCTVs, but hopefully for Eugene.

“Delsin will get me out.”, he told the scientist and grinned evilly at him.

“And you know what, Mr. Mercer? He will kill each and everyone of those DUPs. And he will also kill you!”, he sassed at him, but Mercer just laughed disparaging.

“Then I better give him no reason to do so~”, Alex added and put away his documents, just looking at Eugene again, hoping he understood what he wanted to tell him by that, but he would know as soon as removed his handcuffs.

“Listen to me, Conduit. You’re lost without me. You’re my little guinea pig. If I say jump, you will jump, if I want you to oink like a little pig, you will do as you told and I will not harm you, capiche?”, Mercer went on and bent down until their faces were only separated by less than one inch.

“And if I tell you to summon your angels, to get us both outta here, you will also do that. And I want you to do this right now.”, the scientist finished and pressed the little button on the top of the handcuffs, releasing Eugenes hands immediately. It didn’t take another second until someone raised the alarm, but by then it was already too late. Eugene had understood what Mercer wanted him to do from the first second on and didn’t even bother to summon one of his angels, for he learned a much better trick, while he had been outside~ He spread his own wings, grabbed Mercer without actually thinking about it and took the shortest way out of the laboratory - right through the wall. Alex screamed almost as loud as did Eugene before, not because he was afraid of dying, but he just hated to fly. But there was something else he cared about a little more.

“Eugene, get us somewhere on the water! I need a few seconds to call my sister!”, he told the Conduit as soon as he managed to get out of that building again after he destroyed every wall on their way, already followed by some DUPs and Augustine who seemed to be quite pissed. Of course she was, Mercer had just betrayed her, but… he wanted to quit anyway and bring Eugene back in was just enough to ensure Mercer of that fact.

The Conduit didn’t say anything, just holding him tight beneath his… claws?, but Mercer realized him flying towards the sea, which was the best they could do right now. Those Concrete-Suckers weren’t able to keep themselves up in the air for a long time, for concrete was just too heavy and bulky, also they had no powers if there was no concrete around them. Mercer still thought that they should have given those DUPs another power, like glass or fire, even paper had been better, but… as he heard the others talking, all of those powers had been too hard to control, other than concrete. It was nothing special and easy to control, one doesn’t need much fortitude to be good at using that power. So it was not too hard to escape, at least as long as you find a place without concrete around, so the sea was the best way to escape for a while.

Just as Mercer thought they almost did it, he could feel a huge pain in his leg and tried not to scream, even though it hurt like hell and he already felt his blood running down.

_Just a few more minutes… It’s not that bad… Eugene will surely help me… Don’t scream now. You need to find Dana first. Dana..._ , he thought and tried to focus on his sister whose life was also in danger. Alex needed to save her first, then it didn’t matter if he died, at least not for him.

After a few more minutes, which felt like hours to Alex, Eugene slowly flew done towards the sea and created some kind of platform on which he gently put down Mercer before he changed back to his normal form and sat down besides him, just staring at him for a moment.

Instead of checking his wound first or thanking the Conduit for everything he pulled his phone out and dialed Danas number, almost panicking as she didn’t pick it up immediately..

“Alex, what happened?”

“No time to explain this. Get rid of that phone first. And then you know where to go. Don’t wait for me, okay? Just go.”, he told her, still panting, trying not to show her that he was wounded, but she realized anyway.

“Alex, tell me…”, she wanted to start but Mercer had already hung up before she could finish, so he didn’t have to hear the fear in her voice. After that he just threw his phone into the sea, wanted to prevent being tracked by the DUP again and finally looked over to Eugene, who had just stared at him a little skeptically all the time.

“Sorry… And thank you.”, Mercer begun and sighed quietly, closing his eyes for a second before he finally managed to look down at the wound on his leg, which in fact didn’t look that good… Fortunately, there was no concrete in it, but nevertheless it bled like hell and probably became infected if he didn’t dress it as soon as possible.

“Fuck…”

“You need help?”, he heard Eugene asking after he had looked at the wound for a while and just nodded, for the pain took his ability to speak.

For a moment, the Conduit hesitated to help him, for he still wasn’t quite sure what to think of that Mercer, but on the other hand, he helped him to escape, so…

“Okay. One good turn deserves another.”, he then said and bent over to the scientist, letting some of his powers flow into Mercers wound, which were already starting to close it slowly. After a while it looked almost as new as before, just leaving a little white scar behind, also the pain was finally gone. It was a relief, and for a second Mercer asked himself what he had done to those poor Conduits, how they had suffered, but… now he couldn’t change it anymore.

“Actually you didn’t deserve to be healed after what you did to me.”, Eugene told him a second later as if he could read his mind and Mercer just nodded. Yes, he didn’t deserve it, even though he always tried not to be too hard to Eugene.

“I know. And I want you to know that I am sorry. I thought… I thought I needed to do this…”, Alex explained and looked down on the platform there were sitting on, impressed by the little pixel showing up every now and then.

“You thought you… yeah sure. I don’t even know why I am still sitting here with you instead of just getting my ass outta here.”, the young Conduit then told Alex and shook his head, adjusted his glasses then and looked at the scientist with a sad look in his face.

“Well, maybe because I saved you and you want to know why?”, Alex concluded and turned to Eugene entirely, reaching out one hand to the Conduit, not quite sure why, but the younger one just backed off a little, looking at him with disbelief in his eyes.

“Yeah. Maybe. So tell me why. Give me a reason to not let you swim back to the shore.”, he replied, waiting until Mercer pulled his hand back, before he sat down normally again. Not that he thought Mercer wanted to hurt him or anything, but he wasn’t used to randomly get touched by another person.

“Probably there is no good reason, but I can try to explain you what was going on in my head if you like me to.”, the scientist begun and waited until Eugene nodded before he started.

“So… Augustine offered me that job a few years ago, telling me I could work there for quite a lot of money, also I could go on with my researches there instead of working in my decayed, small laboratory and that sounded good to me. Of course I knew what the DUP was doing, but I just didn’t care. Judge me if you like, but I really didn’t. The money was good, we got a new flat, me and my sister, I mean, I could afford everything I wanted… So why not keep that job, I thought. And then… then they brought you in. And you were just so… different, so… interesting. You didn’t scream one single time, just endured what I had to do to you and… You just seemed to know that there’s worse things than physical pain. So I tried to find out who you are, got to know that your own mother turned you in… And I just guessed what kind of person you are. Unfortunately, I started to feel sorry for you and tried to be as gentle as it was possible, tried not hurting you that much anymore. And as you managed to escape I… I actually felt happy. I thought you deserved to finally get out…”, Alex explained and sighed, making a small break for a second, staring into the water around them, trying not to think about everything too much.

“After you were gone I… I don’t know. Maybe I started thinking about those other Conduits more, anyway I eventually realized, that I’m not different. I was just a prisoner of the DUP, of course able to leave whenever I wanted to, but I needed to be back in that golden cage every evening, somehow free but not at all, do you know what I mean? By all means, that’s no life. I started hating myself, waking up with the wish to die every single morning and hoped that drinking too much coffee eventually give me a heart attack, but unfortunately I’m too healthy. And then they brought you back. I saw you and… and for once in my life I made a spontaneous decision, I guess… Don’t know why, I just wanted you to escape again. And with you, I was able to get away, too. That’s it. If you want to leave me here, do that, I wouldn’t even be mad. But I would appreciate it if you at least take me back to the shore… Because I don’t want to starve out here, no that I have my life back. Partly.”, the scientist finished and looked back into Eugenes eyes again, realizing that they got a softer expression by now.

“So you saved me because… because of what? Because I changed something in you, is it that what you wanted to say?”, the Conduit asked a little sarcastically and was actually quite curious about what Mercer would say now.

“Maybe… I just… Maybe you reminded me of myself when I was younger, I really don’t know. I’m not that emotional.”, Alex then said and rolled his eyes, actually expected something else, after he opened his heart for once. Okay, that was not exactly what most persons considered as opening up to someone, but for Mercer it was more than he probably ever told anyone.

“Ah. What a nice story for a heartless asshole.”, the Conduit replied and actually managed to make Alex’ jaw drop for the first time in his life. Did he really just called him that after what he just told him?

“Okay, I actually expected something else.”

“You tortured me for six years. Okay, I can understand what you thought about this job first, I can understand why you did it, for I am the same. If someone had offered me this, man, I didn’t gave a fuck about those persons I tortured back then, but… I know what kind of person I am, and if you are the same… well, then I can just be sorry for you. What did you expect of me? To fall down on my knees and thank you for saving me?”, the Conduit replied and grinned at Mercer which made him smile too. Somehow Eugene had changed while he had been out there and Mercer liked it. He was not that broken anymore, not that calm and shy, more adult and eloquent instead.

“No. That wasn’t what I meant. I wanted to say… You changed. And I like it.”

“Yeah maybe. I found a friend out there who showed me what I am capable of.”

“Delsin Rowe?”

“Famous Delsin Rowe! He would have saved me anyway. What he did for me… Damn, he’s fascinating. Brutal and fair at the same time. His work is unique. Have you ever watched him killing one of those DUPs? Wonderful… he rips their bodies apart like a Lion hunts down a gazelle~”, Eugene explained to him and looked into Mercers eyes with something that appeared to be feral… And somehow it turned Alex on.

“I saw him~ And I can’t deny I am a fan of his work, too… But I am even more fascinated by that look in your eyes when you talk about him… I never expected such a lecherous look in your eyes~”, Mercer admitted and came a little closer to the younger Conduit without even realizing it.

“Yeah? I bet there’s a lot you didn’t know about me. I am not that shy little loser anymore I used to be back then.”

“I never took you for a loser.”

“But I was! If it hadn’t been for Delsin…”

“Sounds like you fancy him a little?”

For a moment, Eugene remained silent, looking at the scientist with disbelief, before he showed him his most inhuman grin which let a frisson ran through Mercers body and slightly started nodding then.

“Of course I do… but he’s not into guys.”

“I thought so. I would say I’m sorry, but that would be a lie.”

“How am I to understand that?”

“If I may mention this, the expression in your eyes is very attracting.”, Mercer just told the Conduit then, saw no reasons why to keep it a secret. Not that he was the kind of person who wanted a relationship or something like this, but he wouldn’t say no to a good fuck, especially with someone like Eugene. He just reminded Mercer of himself, and he couldn’t deny he was very narcissistic.

“We’re sitting on a floating pixel platform in the middle of the ocean, probably both public enemies by now, and you actually think about fucking me, yeah?”

“Actually, yes.”

“What about your sister? I thought you wanted to save her so badly?”

“She is safe. They won’t find her. She’s almost as intelligent as I am.”

“A little arrogant, are we? But sure, if you want to fuck me, just make sure not to be too gentle. And just not on a floating platform…”

***

As Eugene brought them back to the city again, he just landed on the top of a skyscraper, making sure no one saw them doing so. Somehow it was strange for him, knowing that he just kind of accepted the offer to be fucked by the scientist who tortured him for six years, but on the other hand he was handsome and if he wouldn’t have been forced by the DUP, he probably never had tortured him in the first place. So why not accept that offer for a quick fuck, if it was good maybe for another? That innocent little nerd he had been once was long gone, razed by the torture and the pain, but he was just good how he was by now. Eugene liked himself way more than before, Delsin had shown him what he was able to do… Not that he would be ever completely confident with whom he was or how he looked, but it really got better.

“So, Mr. Mercer~ We should be safe up here for some time.”, the Conduit begun and created kind of a box around them with his power, made it look like a bedroom, so they would have a little more than just a floor to lie on, also it conduced them as a cover. Not that anyone could see them up here, but it was easier for Eugene to zone out if he was in a closed room than just on top of a skyscraper.

“Nicely done. Looks way more comfortable than before~”, the scientist replied and walked over to the Conduit, looked him in the eyes for some time and grinned then. It was just a little strange that they actually talked about this before, but Mercer was just too calculating to do something like this spontaneously. He would never touch Eugene if he didn’t tell him to do so before, or at least allow him. And somehow didn’t the Conduit appear very spontaneous to him either… nevertheless it was a little awkward…

Surprisingly it was Eugene who made the first step, putting his hands on Mercers hips, gently stroking him there.

“Mhm~ Now that I look at you… I just realized that you are quite handsome~”, the younger one started and looked down at Mercers crotch before he started smiling~

“And you’re well-hung, too~”, he then added and bend over to kiss his lips quickly before he just got down on his knees, slowly rubbing over the cloth of Alex’ jeans. The scientist was a little surprised about that kiss, but he didn’t really think about it for long, for what Eugene did now was way more interesting~

“I am~ It’s all yours, at least for now~”, Mercer replied and and grinned, gasped as Eugene grabbed his crotch a little tighter, looking up to him with that feral look in his eyes again. Alex couldn’t help but stroking through his hair a few times, biting his lip while looking at the Conduit. He didn’t care about Eugene being so much younger than him, mostly because this was just sex for him and it would clearly remain like this, at least for the next time. For the scientist there was a difference between being in love and just wanting to fuck someone, and for now he really just wanted sex, but the younger Conduit seemed to think the same.

“Mhm~ Then I really hope you can pleasure me properly with that toy of yours~”, the Conduit replied and unbuttoned Mercers jeans before he slowly pulled them down, gently stroking over the cloth of his underwear, licking over his lips as he now felt how huge Mercers cock was.

_Damn it… Was a good idea to say yes~_ , he thought to himself and grinned even more, as he got rid of Alex’ underpants as well, releasing his gem of a cock. He laid his hand around it, giving it a few strokes and felt Mercer clinging tighter into his hair, looking up to him grinning.

“Don’t hold yourself back while I pleasure you~ Hearing that you like it is the best reward~”, Eugene told him before he bent forward a little, just far enough to flutter a kiss on Mercers glans, before he gave him a few more strokes.

Mercer really enjoyed what the younger one did, was glad that there was finally someone to touch him again, for he didn’t had someone over since he started working for the DUP… He looked down on Eugene stroking his dick, just loved the lecherous expression in the Conduits eyes and bit his lip again, already wanted more.

“Open your mouth.”, he demanded and waited until Eugene did as he was told, slowly entered his warm mouth then and moaned quietly, as the Hacker pushed himself further until his cock was entirely in Eugenes mouth.

“Gosh… this feels so good.”, Mercer moaned and closed his eyes for a second, just wanted to enjoy that feeling, before he clung harder into Eugenes hair, moving his head slowly back and forth, not letting the younger Conduit get away until he was already choking.

“Hey, you told me not to be gentle~”, he said as he finally released Eugene who was breathing heavily now, coughing a few times for he still was out of air.

“It’s okay… go on… please…”, Eugene replied and got back into position himself after a few seconds as he steadied his breathing again. Slowly he took Alex’ cock back inside his mouth and felt his hand roughly grabbing the Conduit’s hair again, before he pushed his cock back inside his throat, even harder this time. Although Eugene barely had a gag reflex, it was hard for him to keep Mercers cock inside his mouth. It was just huge and almost hurt him, but on the other hand he really enjoyed it and managed to keep it even longer inside his mouth this time, before he tried to push himself away, but Mercer wouldn’t let him this time.

“Oh no, little Conduit. Stay where you are~”, he told him and Eugene closed his eyes, tried to breath through his nose but not even that was possible anymore. He had a feeling of suffocation which scared and turned him on at the same time. Not until after a few more seconds, Alex finally let him go and watched Eugene stumbling backwards, breathing in as much air as he could, coughing afterwards. His eyes were filled with tears and there was drool on his mouth, but exactly that turned Mercer on even more. He just loved to be in control.

After a few seconds in which Eugene hardly had been able to catch enough air, Mercer forced him back into position, thrusting into the Hackers mouth even harder, could feel him trying to push himself away, but he just didn’t let him. Mercer moaned roughly as he saw how Eugene was fighting for air, just laughed evilly and thrusted into his mouth a few more times, before he finally released him again…

“Enough!... Please… “, Eugene coughed and Mercer could feel his cock pounding even more just because he saw him lying there like this. Actually that shouldn’t make him horny, but it did. Eugene looked so perfect lying on the floor like this, crying and drooling because of the lack of air… Nevertheless, it was enough now, there were still some of other things he could do with the Conduit.

“I hope that made you horny, too~”, Mercer told him before he picked him up from the floor, carrying him over to the strange looking pixel bed.

“God yes…”, he replied, still coughing and breathing heavily as Mercer put him down on the bed bending over the younger one.

_Should I…?_ , he wondered for a moment, ignoring his instincts then and just leaned down to kiss Eugene for a while, even though there was still spit on his mouth. He could feel the Conduits hands on his back, gently stroking him, but he somehow enjoyed it. After a while he let his hand wander down to Eugenes crotch, gently started to rub him there, grinned as Eugene moaned in their kiss then.

They were just lying there for a while until Mercer felt Eugene getting hard already, loosened their kiss then and pulled down Eugenes pants. He was still wearing the orange clothes every DUP-Prisoner was wearing, but somehow even this looked good on him.

“Turn around.”, the scientist demanded and bit his lip as Eugene grinned at him, just nodded then and did as he was told. For a moment, Mercer just looked at Eugenes ass, which was in fact really pretty and well-shaped~

“Mhm~ It’ll be a pleasure to fuck that ass.”, Alex then said, was normally not a person who used words like that, but in that case it was okay for him to do so.

“Yeah? So what are you waiting for?”, the younger one replied and expected Mercer to just ram his dick inside him, but instead of doing so he felt Mercers fingers rubbing against his entrance a second later.

“Maybe I should prepare you a little~”, he then told the Conduit and entered him with two fingers at once, didn’t wanna take too long for this, because his cock was already pounding, almost craving for release.

As Eugene felt Mercers fingers inside him, he instantly moaned and closed his eyes, for this actually hurt a little because of their lack of lube, but at the same time this felt so good~

“Don’t be… ah… gentle!”, the Conduit demanded shortly afterwards and felt Mercer pushing another finger inside him, moving his fingers a little faster inside him and made Eugene moan even louder.

“Oh god, Alex!”, he groaned with lust in his voice, not sure how long he could take that, for he already felt himself getting closer to his orgasm, but he didn’t want to come before Alex was also finished. All this just made him so damn horny and he finally wanted to feel Mercers cock inside him. By now he had almost forgotten that the men who just fucked him had been his torturer, for how he pleasured him was just way too good.

“God, just fuck me already! I want your dick inside me!”, Eugene begged and heard Alex laughing the next second, felt him pulling out his fingers then. He just couldn’t wait to finally feel it inside him, although he knew that it would probably hurt terribly, but Eugene liked it rough anyway.

Mercer took position behind the Hacker then and grinned satisfied as he slowly pushed his hard dick inside the Conduit, moaning deeply as he felt how tight he was, almost came as he felt Eugene tensing up around him.

For Eugene, this was actually quite painful, but he enjoyed it, just loved how perfectly Mercer filled him up and clung into the pixel sheets of the bed, for he just needed something to hold on. His cock was pounding even more as the pain rushed through his body and he really needed to focus to not just cum right now, but eventually he managed to calm himself a little, just as Mercer started thrusting inside him.

“Mhm~ Eugene… ahh…”, he moaned and gave the Hacker a frisson running through his body, as he heard how beautifully Mercer moaned his name.

“Alex… harder… ahh… harder!”, he demanded and felt Mercer thrusting even faster inside him, just moaned louder and almost screamed out of lust.

After Eugene got out of Curdun Cay for the first time, he had had quite a lot of partners, of course only to fuck them, but Mercer was just the best by now, probably also because his cock was so damn huge~

The scientist knew that he couldn’t hold himself back that much longer, thrusted even harder into Eugene and put one hand on the Conduit’s cock to stroke him, did that in the same rhythm he was fucking him and just loved how Eugenes voice sounded, was moaning quite loudly himself.

“Eugene… ahh… Eugene!”, he almost screamed as he finally came deep inside the Conduit, thrusted a few more times inside him and stroke his cock, until he also felt Eugene coming in his hand, moaning Alex’ name while he came. For a few more seconds, Mercer just remained in this position, breathing heavily to get enough air again, before he pulled out, laying down besides him then.

“Damn that was good~”, the scientist said grinning then, waiting until Eugene also turned around to look him in the eyes again. His glasses were a little dirty, but nevertheless he could see his his glazed, dark eyes behind them.

“It was…”, the Conduit confirmed then, just staring in Mercers steel-blue eyes and replied the smile.

“We could do that again, sometimes.”

“Why not? But don’t fall in love with me, I’m not the type for that.”, Eugene told the scientist and Mercer just rolled his eyes.

“Me neither. Relationships are way too much work.”, he admitted and thought of that one time he actually tried and horribly failed.

“True. So… are we like… friends with benefits now? We just call each other for a rumpy-pumpy?”, the Conduit then asked and grinned even more as he thought of that. Maybe this was just what he wanted… A person he could fuck when he was horny, but without any obligations.

“I need to get a new mobile, but yes.”, Alex replied and got up to get his pants back, thinking of something that just came to his mind.

“Eugene… If you need a safe place to stay for the night… You can come with me now.”, he then added and watched the younger one also putting back on his pants.

“Is it underground?”

“Yes, why?”

“Just wanted to know. Sure, why not.”, Eugene replied then and thought about it quickly. It probably wouldn’t hurt to stay for the night.


End file.
